Zostaň dieťaťom
by Petraela
Summary: Čo znamená pre Richarda Castla byť otcom a zostať v duši dieťaťom? Songfic na pieseň od Angela Kellyho - Stay Like Child.


**Zostaň dieťaťom**

**Jeho dieťa**

_„Čisté ako len môže byť, si iba malé dieťatko, iba malé dieťatko.  
Učíme sa od teba viac, ako sa ty môžeš učiť od nás, ako sa môžeš učiť od nás."_

Keď Richard Castle držal na rukách svoju novo narodenú dcéru, pomyslel si, že nikdy necítil nič krajšie, nikdy nevidel niečo nádhernejšie, dokonalejšie a dych berúcejšie ako ona. Pozeral do jej modrých očiek, počítal jej dlhé mihalnice, sledoval krivku jej ružových ústočiek. Na hlávke jej odstávalo pár červenkastých vláskov. Jemne po nich prešiel dlaňou.

Okamžite, ako ju uvidel, pocítil obrovský príval čistej lásky. Vedel, že to bude láska na celý život, možno ešte dlhšie. Všetko, čo do teraz prežil, cítil, miloval, bolo nič v porovnaní s malým ružovým telíčkom v jeho náručí. City, ktoré v ňom vyvolala len niekoľko minút po narodení boli pre neho neopísateľné. Ukradla mu za tú chvíľu srdce, tak ako žiadna pred ňou.

Aj po dvadsiatich rokoch si presne spomínal na ten moment. Na to, ako v ňom to malé stvorenie vyvolalo hotovú búrku citov, ktoré nikdy neochladli. Spomínal si na to presne. Jeho život v ten deň dostal nový zmysel.

Ako Alexis rástla a on postupne odkladal oblečenie, do ktorého bola už priveľká. Odkladal hračky, s ktorými ju už nebavilo hrať sa, nahrádzať bábiky knihami. Pociťoval túžbu znovu pestovať vo svojom náručí bábätko. A čím prešlo viac času, tým menej v to dúfal. Tá túžba však bola zakorenená hlboko v ňom.

Jeho dcéra bola už takmer dospelá, keď sa táto túžba začala znovu vynárať kúsok po kúsku.

Začalo to vtedy, keď sa prvý krát pozrel do zelenohnedých očí detektívky Kate Beckettovej. Vôbec si to v tej chvíli neuvedomil, ale už vtedy si ju podrobne prehliadol. Videl, okrem nádherných očí, tmavý závoj mihalníc, rovný nos a plné krojené pery. Jej štíhli krk, dlhé prsty a dokonalé krivky jej postavy. Uvedomil si to presne v ten okamih, keď ho nechala kochať sa jej kolísajúcimi sa bokmi, odchádzajúc s pomyslením, že už ho nikdy neuvidí. To bol však len začiatok – o to sa postaral.

Jeho otcovská túžba sa na čas odsunula na staré miesto, kdesi v zákutiach jeho mysle, kde roky spočívala, no teraz sa s väčším dôrazom vynorila. Prišlo plno situácií a vecí, ktoré mu ani nedovolili spomenúť si na tieto túžby.

Detektívka sa pomaly stávala súčasťou jeho života. Súčasťou životov jeho dvoch žien. Jeho matky a jeho dcéry. Čím viac ju spoznával, tým viac o nej potreboval vedieť.

Z prísnej policajtky zostal len prvotný opar a pred Richardom sa odhaľovala nádherná, no hlboko ranená žena. Čím viacej času spolu trávili, o to viac musel svoju túžbu po malom uzlíčku radosti odsunúť do úzadia, aby mu nebránil v racionálnom uvažovaní. V tom mu už aj tak bránila láska. Silná, dych berúca a bolestivá. Bola taká, akú dovtedy necítil a tak ako i pri Alexis vedel, že bude večná.

Na to, aby mu lásku opätovala jeho dcéra toho veľa robiť nemusel. Zo začiatku stačilo dieťa kŕmiť, prebaľovať alebo ho štekliť na brušku hlasnými bozkami. Ani neskôr sa nemusel namáhať aby videl v jej očiach cit, ktorý môže prechovávať len dcéra k svojmu otcovi. Sám neskromne si pripúšťajúc, že je skvelým otcom.

**On dieťa**

_„Vidíš omnoho viac, ako my kedy budeme, ako kedy budeme.  
Cítiš oveľa viac ako my môžeme, ako my môžeme."_

Lásku hnedovlasej detektívky si však musel zaslúžiť. Svojim správaním, svojimi slovami a skutkami. Dieťa v ňom, ktorým ho tak rada nazývala, muselo dospieť. Vlastne len jeho časť. Nikdy by nedovolil aby prišiel o svoju detskosť. Nedovolil to nikomu koho ľúbil.

Zostať dieťaťom znamenalo smiať sa, až človeka rozbolelo brucho. Hrať sa s vecami, z ktorých sme už, podľa iných, vyrástli, čítať a pozerať rozprávky. Oddane milovať a vidieť v ľuďoch najprv to dobré. Zostať dieťaťom znamenalo tešiť sa z maličkostí, v zime v snehu robiť snežných anjelov, v lete skákať do jazera. Alebo len tak sedieť a rozprávať sa o nedôležitých veciach, rozhodovať sa medzi návštevou zábavného parku a múzea s dinosaurami. To všetko a ešte viac znamenalo pre Richarda zostať dieťaťom, tú časť seba nikdy nechcel stratiť. A chcel viac, chcel ju objaviť v Kate.

Vedel, že kdesi hlboko sa skrýva to dievča, čo sa nesnaží skryť svoj úsmev, nebojí sa zasmiať z plného hrdla nad tým, čo povedal, ba ešte horšie, čo urobil. Pretože mal tú česť získať si jej dôveru a stať sa človekom, ktorého pomaly vpúšťala do svojho sveta. Chcel vidieť to dievča, čo nenesie na pleciach váhu celého sveta, ani ťažobu v srdci zo straty svojej matky. Chcel občas vidieť jej slobodu, jej skrčené krídla roztiahnuté doširoka, tak ako jej roztvorenú náruč. Jej otvorené srdce. Posledné čo chcel, bolo ublížiť jej.

Všetko však chcelo svoj čas. Bolo treba na tom pracovať, zaslúžiť si tú možnosť. A tak nedočkavosť v ňom musela prestať riadiť jeho činy. Hrozilo totiž, že by svojimi neuváženými krokmi všetko zničil.

Láska nie je jednoduchá, ak nedovolíte tým deťom vo vás aby milovali. Pre ne je všetko jednoduché. Nezaujímajú ich hrozby, ktoré môžu prísť, vidia len áno alebo nie. Ich rozum neťažia zlé skúsenosti, vedomosti, obavy ani snaha hľadať problémy. Deti nevidia prekážky, vidia cesty.

Richard Castle spomínal na tie dni, keď prvý krát držal v náručí Alexis. Keď držal v náručí prvý krát Kate. Skutočne, ako muž drží ženu. Spomínal na to dnes, keď mu oči nebadane zastierali slzy a on držal v náručí svojho syna.

**Ich dieťa **

_„Ešte nedospej, ešte nedospej.  
Ešte nedospej, zostaň dieťaťom, vo svojom srdci."_

Porovnával tie pocity, tú eufóriu, tú lásku. Sledoval jeho naťahujúce sa rúčky s tučnučkými prstíkmi, pozoroval novorodenecky modré oči, či sa podobajú na oči jeho matky. Zatiaľ bola táto skutočnosť len dohadom medzi ním a Kate. Neskôr sa poradí so zvyškom rodiny.

Syn. Chlapec. Malý valibuk, ktorý natrápil svoju matku, kým konečne prišiel na svet. Ale už bol tu. Zdravý a dokonalý. Ružový a pokrčený. Spokojný, hádam šťastný, Rick dúfal, že aspoň z polovice tak, ako je šťastný on.

Jemne ho pobozkal na čelo, do ktorého mu padali tmavé vlásky. Mal ich oveľa viac ako Alexis, keď sa narodila. Bol celkom iný ako ona. Mohol by sa na neho pozerať ešte hodiny.

„Úžasná, nová kapitola v mojom živote," zašepkal dieťaťu do vlasov. Natiahol sa aby ho podal Kate. Ich spečatenie lásky, ktorú k sebe cítili.

Sadol si vedľa nej na posteľ a jednou rukou ju objal okolo pása. Druhou podoprel jej ruku, v ktorej držala dieťa. Pobozkal ju na spánok a vdýchol jej vôňu. Novú vôňu. Zmes jej prirodzenej vône, jej potu, materského mlieka a sĺz. Vôňu matky svojho dieťaťa, takú omamnú, až sa mu zatočila hlava.

„Ďakujem, Kate."

Zdvihla k nemu pousmiatu, trochu prekvapenú tvár. Pritiahol si ju bližšie.

Pozrel jej do očí, mala ich pokojné a vynikali v nich zelené žilky, ktoré robili jej oči takými úžasnými. Tmavé kruhy okolo nich jej dodávali na pôsobivosti. Bola nádherná, dôkazom toho, že na svete sa dejú zázraky a jeden je priamo pred nimi. Bola dôkazom toho, že jeho život už nikdy nebude prázdny, že našiel svoje šťastie, že všetko ide ďalej. Aj keď strácame našich milovaných, zostávajú navždy v našich srdciach a môžeme prekonať všetko, čo nám osud postaví do cesty. Každá prekážka sa zdala byť malá a nedôležitá, pokiaľ ho tie oči, do ktorých hľadel, milovali.

„Ani nevieš, že si práve spravila môj život dokonalým," precítene vydýchol. „Trvalo to síce trochu dlhšie, ako som predpokladal," usmial sa, „ale neľutujem. Dúfam, že ani ty?" zodvihol jedno obočie. Nečakal však kým odpovie, ale pokračoval ďalej. „Som šťastný, keď mám v náručí také poklady ako ste vy dvaja, Kate," rozprával ticho a rozcítene. „Ani neviem vyjadriť ako veľmi vás milujem. Ako veľmi som ti vďačný, že napĺňaš môj život. Že si mi dala dieťa. Svoje srdce, svoju dôveru, seba. Cítim, že musím niečo povedať, inak explodujem," zasmial sa.

Aj ona vyhŕkla smiechom. Nedokázala nič povedať, len sa snažila zadržať slzy, ktoré sa jej tlačili do oči.

Oprel sa čelom o jej líce a pohladil dieťa po hlavičke, celá sa v jeho dlani strácala.

„Sľubujem ti, Nicky," rozprával sklonený k svojmu synovi, „že sa s tebou budem hrať do zbláznenia, smiať sa pri kreslených filmoch, budem ti čítať rozprávky pred spaním, naháňať sa po dome. Budem ti pomáhať hnevať tvoju úžasnú mamu vilomeninami. Budem v tebe živiť dieťa, kým mi to dovolíš, aby si sa smial a bol šťastný celý život, tak ako som ja teraz. Ľúbim ťa."

Richard Castle bol unavený, toľkým šťastím sa mu zatvárali oči. Bolo to aj tým, že takmer 24 hodín nespal, ale sedel pri posteli svojej ženy, kým privádzala v bolestiach na svet ich dieťa. Musel však vydržať, tí dvaja mali väčšie právo na odpočinok ako on.

Keby mohol vzal by ich domov a sám by ich uložil do postele vedľa seba. Na to však ešte bude musieť chvíľu počkať a potom si to vychutná.

Cítil bozk vo vlasoch a pohybujúce sa pery. Nemusel ich počuť, aby vedel čo hovoria.


End file.
